War Torn Hearts
by silentnordic16
Summary: World war 3 has erupted and Iceland must choose between the man he loves and his family. What will he choose and how will that affect others?
1. Seperation

**Hey it's my second story, and sorry if it sucks ill get better with time. This is just my version on WW3 seeing how everyone was freaking about North Korea's nukes. Well this is hongice and I hope you enjoy it! I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Hetalia.**

"What side are you on!?" England spat in Iceland's face.

A world war was declared a few months ago and countries were being forced to pick side, not even Switzerland could avoid this on. Iceland had yet to choose a side unlike his brother who sided with England, and along with his brother went Denmark, Finland, and Sweden. There were others on England's side like America (of course), France (much to his dislike), Canada, North Korea, Russia, Romania, India, Australia, Greenland, Faroe Island, and ETC.

On the others side, A.K.A Germany's side was all the Asian's (except North Korea), Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Prussia, Hungary and most of the Middle East (They didn't want to be on the same side as America). How this war started was still a small mystery to the Nordic teen, it was something about the economy and then all hell broke loose when North Korea nuked a few countries.

War was ugly to the most nation's its showed a dark and twisted side of countries' that most didn't even want to show, one of those countries' was Iceland. The boy had no desire to show his dark and sadistic side or snap like his brother had during the Viking Era. England wasn't giving him the choice to be neutral and Germany wouldn't give him that option either.

He looked at England's side and locked eyes with Canada. Canada showed pity for the teen, wishing to be able to be neutral. Iceland turned to Germany's side and shivered. Germany was defiantly scary but the one thing Germany had that England didn't was Hong Kong. The brunette gave the Nordic country a small smirk, not letting a smile grace his lips, Iceland smiled at Hong Kong with his eyes.

The Asian country had come to be Ice's best friend, he was one of the few people ice could relax and talk to. They had met at School both being in detention, that's when they started to talk. They became closer when Ice tried to commit suicide by jumping off the school building, Hong saved him that day. Ever since then they have been inseparable, much to their brother's dislike.

Now came the time when Iceland would have to choose between his family and Hong Kong, His heart shouted to join the brunette but his mind argued to be with his brother. Ice sank in his seat feeling the glares and pressure on him, he started to sweat and his throat felt dry. He trembled as the room seemed to close in on him; his breathe becoming short and panicked. Asthma attack, He had to get to get out of this room and get some fresh air or his inhaler.

Ice quickly jumped from his seat and turned on his heel, he dashed out of the room hearing a few countries' curse him off. He ran down a few hallways and finally reached the front entrance of the world meeting building. He collapsed taking a few deep breaths and took time to just think. He looked at the building knowing this would be the last he would see of it for the next few years, heck maybe even centuries.

He hugged his knees as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he couldn't do anything for a war even if he did want to be in it. He bit his lip and hid his face in his arms making slight choking sounds. He let out a gasp when long arms embraced him from behind.

Ice took a peek from his enfolded arms and saw short brown hair and a red sleeve. Hong Kong was wrapped around him. He pulled his head up at looked into the Asians hazel eyes, losing himself in the calm and beautiful orbs. Hong Smiled at him and slipped his hands under the teen to turn him so he was facing the Asian. After he was turned Iceland quickly buried his face into his friend's shirt crying slightly.

Hong pulled him close and rubbed his back while chanting 'its ok ice'. This calmed the boy, the words didn't calm him down but the soothing, slightly accented voice did, and the smell from the Asian was like aroma therapy for Ice. No wonder they called Hong 'Fragrant Harbor'. Ice pulled back a bit to look at Hong saw the brunette smiling.

"Hong I need help, I don't know which si-"Iceland was cut off by Hong's finger.

"Ice, I already know which side you're going to pick" Hong smiled a sad glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Iceland looked at the boy confusion clear in his voice.

"You're going to go with your family, I can see it in your eyes" Hong looked at the ground.

"How do you know that? I never said I was!" Iceland glared a bit.

"Ice, I know you will never leave your brothers side, you both are to close, so you'll choose his side" Hong's voice cracked.

"Hong, heh I can't even argue that" The Nordic looked down.

Tears formed in the Asians eyes, He took a few breathe and hid his face not wanting the smaller boy to see. He didn't want to be separated from the boy but God hates him so he did this to him (God: why does everyone blame me?). He reached into his pocket grabbing a small trinket.

"Ice before the fighting starts I want to give you something" Hong steadied his breathe.

"What is it?" The silver haired boy gave him a questioning look.

Hong had Ice put his hands over his eyes while The Asian tied a gift around his neck. When the boy was allowed to look, his gaze dropped down to his neck. Tied around his neck was a silver moon with a circle around it and light blue and red gems filling it. Ice stared at it and brought his hand up to touch it. It lied down in his palm as his thumb ran over it, He Turned to Hong in shock.

"It's for luck and protection, I had England charm it for me" Hong smiled.

"Why would England do that?" Iceland stared at him.

"He thought I would be wearing it and wanted me to be safe" Hong rolled his eyes.

"I can't accept this, if the charm works than you need it" Iceland pouted.

The silver haired boy started to take the necklace of when a pair of hands stopped him. Hong's eyes had a pleading shine to them as he pulled Ice's hands away.

"Hong you need it more than me" The teen sighed frustrated with his friend.

"Ice please just take it, you're a very important friend to me" Hong whispered.

"Hong, I'm your only friend" The Nordic teased.

Hong chuckled and pulled the teen in for a hug, after a few minutes he stood up pulling the cold nation up with him. He gripped the Nordic's hand and pulled him back into the meeting room. In the room countries were arguing and blaming others for stupid things. They all turned their attention to the door upon Iceland and Hong Kong's return.

"Well Iceland? Did you decide" England glared.

"Yes and I'm sticking by my brothers side" Iceland sighed.

"Vhy! Surely you believe North Korea should be destroyed?" Germany growled.

"It doesn't matter what I believe I'm staying with my family" Iceland squeezed Hongs hand.

Germany groaned in irritation and England smirked patting Norway on the back, Even though the stoic Nordic didn't do anything. Countries left the room either happy or annoyed as hell; Iceland was left standing in the empty room. He trembled trying to hold back his tears; little did he know Hong Kong still hadn't left.

Iceland hiccupped a few times then felt the warmth of Hong's body against his back. He let the Asian's arms encircle his waist. The Nordic sniffled and the brunette rested his head on the others shoulder.

"Ya know if you keep doing stuff like this people will think we're dating" Iceland sighed.

"We're not" Hong teased

"Only in your dreams" Iceland smirked.

"Your right but I think you dream about it to" Hong purred.

Iceland eyes widened when the Asian quickly turned him towards him. His eyes locked onto Hong's and arms were wrapped around his waist pulling him close to the other nation. Iceland stilled as the brunette leaned in closer, Iceland could smell the others breathe and it smelt very similar to green tea. The distance was closed between the two, their lips connecting in a long kiss. The Nordics eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the other. Hong licked the others bottom lip begging for entrance and Iceland opened his mouth slightly granting him access.

Hong groaned as his tongue tasted every inch of Iceland's mouth, the licorice taste of the Nordic teen was amazing. Iceland let a small moan/whimper and trembled under the Asians touch. Hong pulled away and leaned his forehead on Iceland's panting.

"Why would you do that?" the Nordic whispered.

"I didn't know when I would get a chance to actually confess to you" Hong smiled.

"We are on opposite side's you shouldn't be doing this" the teen sniffled.

"Ice please don't be mad and please don't cry, I love you so much and I was going to tell you sooner but this stupid war broke out" Hong pleaded.

"How am I supposed to fight against you if you do this?" Iceland cried.

"Ice I'm not going to fight you" Hong growled.

"You don't know that! And even it isn't me your fighting it could be me fighting one of your family members or you fighting mine!" Iceland yelled.

"What's your point?" Hong asked.

"I wouldn't be able to live if my family killed you and you would hate me if I killed yours" Iceland whispered "this will only cause problems"

"Your over thinking this, you're not gonna kill anyone" Hong sighed.

Iceland pulled away from him and backed up against a wall. He looked at the ground tears forming in his eyes, he was well aware that he would have to give it his all in the battles and that could result in someone dying. Countries can't die from illness or an injury like humans can, to kill a country you would need to beat it in battle a few times, killing off their people, taking their land, it would finally kill off a country. He had seen this happen before, to Denmark when Sweden went crazy with power and bloodlust. Another way for a country would for them to cease to exist, their economy would have to be dangerously bad and their people would have to be in terrible condition but it can happen to any country.  
"Hong you know countries are going to die and others are going to go insane" Iceland sighed "Ones that haven't snapped yet in history will snap."

"What does that have to do with you and me?" Hong asked.

"I haven't snapped yet and neither have you" Ice teared up "things like that can change people's opinion of the country."

"What?" Hong was shocked.

"I've seen it before it will happen again, only this time to me and you" the boy stared at the ground.

Hong clenched his hands into fist so hard his knuckles turned white. He walked over to the teen pinning him against the wall and crashing his lips into the others. Iceland tried to get away but Hong was stronger than him and he couldn't pull away, or he didn't want to. After a bit he finally gave up and closed his eyes enjoying the kiss for the little time they had together. Hong smiled into the kiss encouraging Iceland to give in. Hong pulled away and examined the smaller panting nation; he smiled and pulled Iceland into a hug.

"Iceland I will try and visit you in secret as much as I can, I will not let you snap" Hong smiled.

'_That's what they all say'_ Iceland sighed and kissed Hong.

Iceland felt a twisting in his stomach, he just knew something bad was going to happen but he couldn't name what it was.


	2. Secret Discovered

**Here we are, like requested, the second chapter. Sorry if Im not the best writer in the world but im starting out and I'll only get better as I go. So last time Hong confessed his feelings for Ice and made him a promise. Now Ice gets to prepare for war~**

(Iceland's part)

"Alright it's time to start our training" England growled.

"Oh no" Iceland whimpered.

"And by ours I mean Iceland and Canada's" England glared.

Iceland and Canada shrunk away a bit, scared of the English country and also scared for their training. At the very least Canada had some combat skills that he only needed to improve, Iceland had nothing, all he had were the spear and archery skills his older brother had taught him during the Viking era but that wouldn't do him much good since he hadn't used those skills in centuries. Fighting was never important to the young Nordic boy, He always wanted peace amongst the nations but that would never happen.

For their first part of training England had the two teens running laps, Something Iceland didn't have the physical structure before. Whenever Iceland stopped to catch his breath or curled up from pain in his joints Britain would yell and force him back into the laps. By the end of this segment Ice was panting badly, he couldn't breathe but did England care? Nope, he was more concerned about winning this damn war, this damn ridiculous war.

The whole day was like a boot camp and Iceland failed with flying colors, He collapsed towards the end, blacking out. Norway noticed and rushed over to him with Denmark, They examined him and came to the conclusion he was gonna be unconscious for at least a week. This angered the Brit and lead to an argument between the Norwegian and the Britain.

(Hong Kong's part)

Li Xiao didn't have to train thanks to him being a Kung Fu master and also good with explosives, see the fireworks weren't a waste of time. He layed back in a field not far from where Germany was yelling at Italy, apparently Italy couldn't get the concept of throwing the grenade and not the pin which was funny to watch. Hong Kong flinched when heard the explosion and looked over only to see Germany and Italy blown half way across the field, he laughed.

Germany gave up on Italy for the day and went to clean up before their strategy meeting; Hong looked at the sky wondering what his Nordic lover was doing and if he was okay. It's been a few months after he last saw him, none of the sides showed any sign of combat yet. Hong smiled, after the meeting maybe he'll have to sneak over to see how his flustered boyfriend is doing.

He stood up and stretched when he heard china yelling for him, Time for the long boring uneventful meeting. If he had a choice he would skip it completely but China has been very pushy with him going to these so for now he'll go, maybe he'll leave early if he can sneak pass China. Maybe he could use the fireworks as a distraction so he can get away, his lips curled in a mischievous smile; this plan would defiantly be entertaining.

"Nation's pay attention!" Germany growled.

The meeting was as unsuccessful as all the meetings are, Countries would yell over others, some would fight, argue about ideas, it was normal. Germany looked like he was close to snapping just from this, which would be seriously bad they don't need concentration camps again. Hong Kong backed away as everyone stood up in rage, He saw his chance to slip away but as he turned he bumped into Italy. The Italian smiled and offered Hong a bowl of pasta, No one really knew where the Italian got the dish and no one wants to know. Hong politely turned it down and turned to leave but of course thanks to Italy he wasn't gonna get out that easy.

"Ve~ where are you going?" Italy said pretty loud.

China and Germany were the first to turn their attention to the pair, the others followed after a few seconds. Hong groaned and went back to his seat realizing this was gonna be harder than he originally thought. After that attempt to escape the fighting stopped and everyone listened to Germany's speech. Hong stopped doodling on his packet and now decided to pay attention since Germany was explaining their strategy to beat the allies. The German never learns, they were gonna use concentration camps for the captive soldiers and citizens from the enemy countries. They started to discuss which countries to invade first to weaken the enemy.

"We should start with the weaker colonies and work our way up" Japan suggested.

"That's a good plan Aru!" China smiled.

"So who's the weakest out of them?" Germany asked.

"Canada" Prussia offered.

Even one stared at the albino, only very few saw Matthew Williams and those people were Prussia, Hong Kong, the Nordics and finally America. Sometimes France saw him and England always thought he was America, Romania's never really met Canada but he would probably be able to see him, he's a lot more aware of these things than England.

"No, France is, he rarely wins fights" Hungary smirked.

France did lose a lot of battles but America was careful and placed a ton of trained troops in France and that made the country stronger. France was also close to the stronger countries and if he was captured it would alert the others quicker and that was the last thing Germany wanted.

"Finland?" Italy offered.

Everyone froze and stared at the Nation wide eyed, Finland was a major threat, He was a great sniper and made alcohol bombs infamous. He also had the scary ex-Viking Sweden to protect him if something bad happened. Knowing this made the nation's shiver and ignore the Italians suggestion.

"What about the younger Nordic, Iceland?" China smirked.

Germany looked at the old nation in interest and Hong Kong panicked, He had to think of a plan to get them away from the idea of the defenseless country. It took him a second but he got an idea that would keep them from ever touching the Nordic boy.

"If you after Iceland, Norway and Denmark would cut your heads off" Hong warned.

"That's right, those two countries would be horrible to mess with" Japan shivered.

"Unless we use Iceland to get them to join our side" Prussia suggested.

"We would be able to get all the Nordics on our side with that!" Germany smirked.

Hong groaned to himself in annoyance, his idea bombed and Iceland was going to be used against his will. He thought about telling the other side about Germany's plan but quickly trashed that idea, if anyone found out he did that he would be dead. He could offer them another weak country but he really didn't know if the other side had any weaker countries than Iceland.

His head bowed slightly in defeat, he could not deny their plan was bad because it was a good strategy and if he spoke against them they would see it as treason. After the meeting Hong stood up being the last country to leave, smiled. He was on his way to sneak over to Iceland's house; of course he would have to tell China that he was staying at some other country. The only problem, who would lie for him so he could go see his precious Nordic.

"Li Xiao, come here for a second" Japan stood in front of him.

LI Xiao jumped and backed up bit hitting the table, Japan's ninja skills were getting better every day and it freaked his whole family out. He nodded towards the quiet Japanese man and walked out with him curious of what Japan had to say.

"Li Xiao I know your little secret" Japan confessed.

"What! How did you find out?" He gasped.

"I am ninja, you can't hide anything from me" Japan explained.

"Oh, So what?" Hong asked

"This is bad little brother, if the others find out you will be in huge trouble" Japan frowned.

"I'm very well aware of that but I won't stop" He smiled.

"I was afraid you would day that Li Xiao" The Japanese man sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hong asked.

"I have no choice" Japan frowned and looked at him sadly "I have to do what's right."


End file.
